Westerns
by Glay
Summary: After seeing so many Kensuke fics, I just HAD to write this. It's about Davis and it might not be what you expect...you see, it's a Davis and ???? fic. I DARE you to figure out who it is.


Hhmmm, I must be on a Davis-craze, because 2 stories in 1 day. Anyway, this one is about Davis and it was inspired after seeing countless numbers of Ken x Davis fanfics. I just HAD to write this.   
  
Again, a bit sad, but with a light heart. The POV might not be what you think...but more surprises for everyone! I implore you to read if you are a Kensuke fan, or especially not one!   
  
Daifans, this one's for you!  
  
***  
  
  
Westerns  
  
  
Hi. I'm Davis' best friend.   
  
Never used to be that way though.  
  
We'd fight, you know. It was always fun to fight with Davis. He was fun to yell at, fun to make fun of even. And then we'd go back to our usual selves, because life with Davis doesn't go on angrily too long. It just, doesn't.   
  
Hahaha! You know what's funny? I had started watching TV. It was cool to see how many hours I could fit in and tease Davis for having to work a long time on his homework. He'd get angry though. But he'd get me some ice cream after and we'd become best friends again.   
  
Even though my favourite was chocolate, he'd always get me vanilla. I didn't mind, you know. It was like our secret friendship food, vanilla ice cream. It was what we'd eat before heading off to the others.   
  
That's why we were late all the time.  
  
I was watching this show once. On a rare day when Davis was out with his family. It was funny too. I mean, these guys were riding horses and had big hats on. Kinda like Mimi's was. I liked those hats. They were big and fun, like Davis. The story reminded me of Davis too. I usually wouldn't understand what we used to watch. I always was wrapped up in something else. I used to watch Davis most of the time anyway.   
  
I don't any more though.  
  
But, it was about some sad guy in that funny hat. And that was what I thought of it as. Davis in a big fun world but he didn't have fun. I noticed that, you know...  
  
I'm smiling. Because I knew Davis.   
  
I knew him so well because I was a lot like him in many ways, you know. Of course, a lot of people are like him.  
  
Not many people liked him though.  
  
He knew that. I knew that. We didn't say anything about it though. Because as far as Davis and I were concerned, we would keep on having our vanilla ice cream because that's what we did. We had vanilla ice cream, even though we probably both liked chocolate, and then ran as fast as we could so not to be late.  
  
It was funny. Because once Davis got vanilla ice cream all over face. I teased him, as always, and he got angry, as always, and he argued that he wasted his money.   
  
So, I helped him lick it off. He had laughed and I had laughed. I miss that.   
  
We used to sit right over there. Well, not really. Since I'm not physically there anymore. I just remember it vividly.  
  
You see, Davis and I. He and I were more than two guys. We were more than two friends. We were more that best friends and only a select few knew it.  
  
I liked it that way. But I don't anymore.  
  
Davis I need you. Where did you go after I moved away from you? Where did that funny guy in the funny world go? Where did that Davis go where I can't? Well it is a funny world because Davis and I go together. We just, do. And this funny world split us up.... this funny, stupid world...  
  
And I would show the whole stupid funny world us. I would show them how much you mean to me; you're special to me! I'd go to the extreme, which I know you'd think was cool because I knew you, and I'd walk down the street freely with you. Because Davis and I, are just like that.   
  
But I can't go back to him anymore. We both knew that, and he knows it still now. I wonder if he misses me, which I think he does. I miss you too, Davis. I miss you so much I feel so sad.   
  
And I know we didn't like to be sad, right Davis? Right. Because, one of these days when I come back and we see each other again, he'll be there with an ice cream cone. Only it'd be chocolate.   
  
Davis reminds me so much of that show. Or maybe it reminded me of myself, and I just want more reasons to think about Davis. Not that I need any, he's all I ever think about. But... Davis, I never saw the ending of it. I just can't help but invent possible endings in my head, and not all of them are good. I know, I know, he'd say that I'm stupid, give me a friendly tap, and smile at me. He'd say everything would turn out to be one big happy ending.   
  
Because life with Davis can't not go on happily because of the single fact that you were with him. With Davis. You know?   
  
I like to think of it like that. It's easier.   
  
I think I'll keep watching that show in my head Davis. I'll make you the star and the others as your supporters, because we're all behind you in the end. And I smile.  
  
But I'm just a Digimon. And Digimon don't star in westerns like Davis can. So I can't watch him like I want to. This helps though. Haha, even though there's no ice cream here in the Digital World for me to eat.  
  
And I smile. Because Davis and I, just do.  
  
  
***  
  
  
YES! It was in V-MON'S POV! Did anyone see that before the end or no? Anyway, there aren't many Digimon fics nowadays. I'm not kidding, I mean Digimon fics. Like real true digimon.   
  
Anyway, YES I like V-mon and Davis a lot. So don't flame if you think I messed up their characters and they're actually supposed to be self-centered jerks and really pushy all the time. Humph.... ^_~  



End file.
